comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-01-12 - The Eggman Cometh: Uneasy Alliance
Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke is dressed casually today in t-shirt and jeans, with wool jacket. He pulls up on his black motorcycle just outside Xavier's Institute gates. His bike idles as he leans over to press the intercom button, buzzing in. He is currently wearing a black helmet with the shield down, and of course he is armed with a handgun at his lower back and a knife stuck down into his right combat boot. By the time Slade makes it up to the front door, Alex is standing on the steps, arms crossed over his chest and dressed as he usually is, complete with leather motorcycle jacket. He waits until Slade gets off the bike before he walks towards him. "Wilson. Welcome to the Institute. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" One it was known who buzzed at the gate, Alex was insisted that he greet the guest and told the students to stay inside until futher notice. He still didn't trust the man, and couldn't completely rule him out as having played a hand in Kenzie missing. Wilson pulls on up to the porch steps with his motorcycle after the gate doors swing open. He then turns the bike off and kicks the stand down, resting his bike. He unmounts with practiced eased and raises his hands to remove his black helmet. It reveals his pure white hair and his black eye patch. His one good blue eye narrows at Alex, "There is no pleasure in this visit," he growls out, securing his helmet onto his bike. "I have some bad news." Alex Summers moves down the steps away from the door, in case there was someone eavesdropping on the other side. He nods faintly at Slade as his expression changes to a serious one. "What have you found out?" Slade did say that he'd put some feelers out to see if he could figure out what. Alex got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he waited for whatever news Slade has brought. "Damn /nothing/," Wilson grounds out. "That means, she isn't being used to taunt me by some moron. To make matters worse, that video on the television and Presidential Address? Waller has her knickers in a bunch like she's been on the rag for /months/. Orders for the Thunderbolts, shoot on sight and ask questions later. She is considered high threat and risk." Alex Summers frowns deeply. "You have to convince your boss that's a bad idea. If you have any capacity within you to care even a little about her, then you won't follow those orders. I just need an inkling of where she might be and I'll have my team on her location in a heartbeat." He pauses. "If your group does find her first, would it be possible for you to send me a message..give me time to get her out of there without any bloodshed?" "No one convinces Waller anything, you don't know her. It would be more harass than it is worth. However, though I'm just a trainer, I have convinced her to let me volunteer for this mission. This means, I'll be heading the damn loose canons, and will have more of a chance to get them to shoot at something else than Young. One of the morons I'll be commanding is Deadpool, he seems to really like Xavier's Institute for some reason. So I just have to drop some hints to him, and he may 'forget' to shoot her on sight." "Furthermore, I got a look at the video footage, there is some sort of argumentation in her body. Also, all the moves she used in that shipping facility were all big bang shit. Not a single one was stuble, and that girl knows how to be sly. She also displayed absolutely no discipline or self-control, yelling and screaming a lot with loud body language. It's all wrong," Wilson states with his observations. Alex Summers nods. "Then my suspicions may be true. I saw the footage, too. I believed her to be under some other influence than her own. I trained Kensington myself, I know her moves as well as my own. None of that was like her." He frowns slightly. "Personally, I don't care for Deadpool...we have history. But if the crazy bastard can find Kensington..." He shrugs. "I appreciate you giving me a heads up, but I'm still no closer to finding her than I was the first day I asked you about it." A nod at that, "If my suspicions are correct, whoever is pulling the strings will have her show back up within the next few weeks with fireworks," Wilson states. "And it is not going to be pretty. The key is catching her before the fireworks go off. They want to blow something up from the reports, and it is going to be a huge something. Washington D.C. is being closely watched right now, but New York City is still a big target area like it was for the World Trade Towers." That was more Alex's home Earth than Wilson's, as Wilson's still had their original towers until the merging of the Earths. Alex Summers exhales slowly. "Then I propose an alliance. Let me work with your team to find Kenzie. If we find the source of all this, I'll help you blast them to kingdom come. But she's my top priority." He waits for the answer to his proposal. Alex Summers temporarily working with the Thunderbolts...the man must really be desperate. "Hell no, Waller would never agree without something in return. She is the type to side with Kelly if push comes to shove, to have each and every one of you tagged and monitored, under the government's thumb. She deals with heroes when she has to, but has absolutely no real respect for them," Wilson warns. "She is powerful, and you play with fire. If we happen to be at the same place at the same time, well, guess Waller just have to accept that as coincidental, huh?" Meaning, Wilson will feed Alex information to make sure Young gets out safely. His blue eye then narrows however, "Don't think I'm doing this cause I think I owe you. However, I do own Young, I had some fun myself there." Another jab at Alex. Wilson then moves to go put on his helmet, and pulls out from his pocket to toss Alex a prepaid cell phone. "Keep it on you," he says. He then mounts the motorcycle, starts it up, kicks up the stand, and zips down the driveway.